bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Shelli Poole
|hometown = Atlanta, GA|occupation = Interior Designer|Currently1 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = shelli_poole_bb17|TwitterUserName = BB17_Shelli|FacebookUserName = profile.php?id=4919703&ref=br_rs|SnapchatUserName = shellipoole}} Melissa Michelle "Shelli" Poole was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 17''. Shelli, along with the rest of The Sixth Sense ran the house for the first half of the game, dismantling the season's original power alliance, The Goblins. In Week 6, she and her showmance, Clay, were nominated against each other when The Goblins returned to power. Shelli survived the eviction. But she then became nominated and eventually eliminated in Week 7. The votes were initially set to evict Vanessa, one of her closest remaining allies, but then the house flipped, and Shelli became eliminated during the first half of the first Double Eviction by a unanimous 8-0 vote. She placed 11th and was the first member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 33  Hometown: Marietta, Georgia  Current City: Atlanta  'Occupation:' Interior designer  Three adjectives that describe you: Outgoing, loyal, and energetic.  Favorite Activities: Shopping! Decorating. Wine and dinner with friends. I'm a workaholic, so I'm out working a lot. I do love TV. I am also a jewelry designer, so I spend a lot of time making handmade jewelry and selling it on Etsy: sweetclover05.etsy.com.  What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Seclusion! And not knowing who to trust.  Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Cody was so hot. Derrick was my very favorite. I also liked Brendan and Rachel, and obviously Jeff and Jordan! What are you afraid of: Sharks and alligators.  Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Be happy, have fun. Seriously.  What would you take into the house and why: My dog! He is my love and everyone would love him! I’d also want a camera to capture our moments and an iPod so we could have dance parties. Shelli is a fraternal twin and the middle of five children, so she's been fighting for attention since a young age. Shelli has been in relationships for as far back as she can remember and got married when she was 28 years old. After just a year, Shelli divorced her husband only to hop right back into a relationship with a childhood friend. Last summer, she was watching Big Brother and told her boyfriend at the time she wanted to apply. He mocked her, and that was enough for Shelli to push her dreams aside. Shelli is now single, living on her own as a successful career woman, and stopping at nothing to fulfill her dream of entering the Big Brother house. This Atlanta native is a right mix of southern charm and city grit. At 33 years old, Shelli is finally doing what she wants to do, so don’t get in her way.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215051/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Shelli is the oldest houseguest on Big Brother 17. ** Being 33 during the competition, Shelli is the youngest cast member to be the oldest of their season. * Shelli is the first houseguest in Big Brother 17 to win multiple HOH competitions. ** She is also the first houseguest in Big Brother 17 to remain HOH multiple times. * In both of her HOH reigns, Shelli targeted and evicted both of her Day 1 alliance members Da'Vonne and Audrey Middleton. ** She is also the only one from that alliance to make it to the jury stage. ** Ironically, Shelli, and her Day 1 alliance were also the first three females to be evicted from Big Brother 17. * Shelli had a twin but was not part of the Twin Twist. * Shelli, along with Clay, Da’Vonne, Jeff, and Vanessa (until finale night) always voted with the majority. * Shelli's votes to evict went to HouseGuests whose names started with the letter J. * Shelli is the only Jury member in Big Brother 17 who always voted with the majority. * Shelli's birth name was Audrey Caroline, but because her parents did not like that name, they changed it to Melissa Michelle. * She is the only member of the Sixth Sense alliance to not vote for Liz Nolan. Her reason was that she was rooting for Steve to win out of the two of them. * Shelli revealed to Julie during her eviction interview that she and Clay were closer with Steve and John than their alliance. * She is the second person to complete a punishment they had to do 2,400 times in 24 hours the first being Brittany Martinez. * Shelli is the lowest placing houseguest in Big Brother US history with multiple HoH wins. She finished in 11th place. Other houseguests that won two or more HoHs finished in at least 9th place or higher. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:11th Place